memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Story:Star Trek: Conflict/The Raid on Titan
The and the raid Lunar Colony-7 on Titan when supplies run out and the colony enacts Order 865 against them. Summary Chapter One Shield and Young are on the 's Senior Officer's Lounge. They are discussing a rather serious situation: both ships are almost out of supplies. Apparently, in order to consolidate his mutiny, the traitor jettisoned tons of supplies from the ''Enterprise''-C. The ''Admonitor'' isn't doing much better since the Warp Pooling that took them into the Andromeda Galaxy used most of its energy from the S'srelli warp drive, wasting its power. Shield asks if they could just replicate more supplies, but Wellington explains that, in order to replicate anything (be it food, water, dilithium crystals, weapons or clothing), they need some dilithium in order to replicate any substance: in accordance to . Shield then asks what alternatives they have: Young says that they have enough dilithium to return to the Sol system from their current location, bugt says that this is nothing short of surrender, which she will never do. Shield then mentions Titan, where Lunar Colony 7, a human colony with processing centers for dilithium, is located. If they can go there, they might be able to get some supplies before the colonists learn about Order 865. Chapter Two The two ships arrive in orbit around Saturn. The ''Enterprise''-C is fully shut down in order to save what reserve power is left. The , whose S'srelli warp drive is still operational even without dilithium, is then used as the "life-boat" for both crews. It will land on Titan, retrieve the supplies and then return to the ''Enterprise''-C in orbit. Shield comments that this is reminiscent of . Young says that this is no failure, for the Enterprise hasn't suffered any accidents other than a loss of dilithium. The lands inside the atmosphere shield that protects Lunar Colony 7 from the methane atmosphere of Titan. Their approach is masked by a thick dust storm that has disrupted the surface-to-orbit scanners of the colony's communications center. Upon landing, they exit onto Titan, which is much colder than they are accustom to. Nox says that this is an advantageous moment, since his people have never set foot on one of the moons of the Sol system. However, they have landed some ways away from the colony itself, and the walk there will take its toll on them in this weather. A large mining vehicle called the "Armadillo" approaches their landing site and offers to ferry them to the colony. Once they get there, they head for the Administration buildings, only to find the door locked to them. It is soon opened, and the overseer Garvic Teel greets them. Chapter Three Garvic meets with the captains first. They deliver their request to him with all politeness: Garvic replies by saying that there is nothing he can do at the moment, since all of his own resources are stretched very thin as it is. He says that he will comply to their request, but that it will take at least two days at the least: he then asks his assistant, a round little man named Lars Pickelsworth, to show the captains and their crew to their quarters. As they stay in their quarters, they pass the time by chatting. Shield and Young get to know each other a bit more: she even begins to admire his strength, telling him that she envies him for being given the chance to kill his own father, something she wished could have happened with her. While they are there, Nox, who is disguised in a black hood and cloak in order to pass off as a Vulcan, is dissecting the comm-badge given to him on his assignment to the . While he is toying with it, he accidentally taps into Garvic's private communications channel. The entire crew overhears Garvic arguing with Admiral Black. Garvic is working for Black, who is not only privy to Order 865, but is part of the Brotherhood of the Aryan Race, which Garvic calls "the new order". He tells Garvic to detain the crews of the ''Enterprise''-C and the ''Admonitor'' on Titan until he brings the into orbit to deliver them to Admiral Sanders. Black then tells Garvic to end the transmission, in case they are being tapped. Nox ends the transmission: too late. Garvic contacts the crew and tells them to sit tight and wait for their execution, which will happen when Black arrives. He tells Edward Shield to enjoy hell, and then ends the transmission. Chapter Four Loghri breaks through one of the walls of their "prison"-quarters (in an attempt to redeem himself in the eyes of his captain after joining the mutiny against him) and they are allowed to escape. Young then sends Rookwood and Nox back to the ''Admonitor'' to get it ready for their departure. The rest of them then find their weapons (stored in a locked room some five blocks from where they were being held) and make for one of the storage silos, where the supplies they need will be located. They achieve the silos, and find everything they need. They load it onto the transporter pads in order to be beamed aboard when Nox gets the ''Admonitor'' over to their position. Just then, they are attacked by security guards led by Garvic's assistant. They are pinned down, and many low-level crewmen are killed. Edward Shield then calls for a cease-fire and comes out to call a truce, but Mr. Pickelsworth takes him and puts his phaser at his head to execute him just for the fun of it. Young finds a long pole and heaves it like a lance straight into Pickelsworth's over-stuffed gut. As he falls dead (with one last, piggish squeal), Garvic appears. He stuns Young, saying that he'll "finish" her later, and then turns his phaser to kill-setting 1 and aims it at Shield, claiming that no expletive will save him now (meaning Lianna Young and Rachel Garrett). Shield loses it and allows the voice to get the better of him: immune to kill-setting 1, he breaks both of Garvic's knees before he regains his normal self. At this, Garvic sets his phaser to maximum-kill and prepares to kill him again. This time, however, someone leaps in front of the beam and takes it full on: Yare'ma Liin. Before Garvic can fire again, Lianna Young, having recovered from the stun blast, cuts Garvic's throat with his very own dagger (kept in his boot). Though they might have escaped, both captains still face the rest of Garvic's security, who are fully armed and ready to open-fire upon them. The rest of the crew is well-hidden, and does not reveal itself. The hasn't come, and all hope seems lost... Chapter Five But the guards don't fire. They claim that they were enslaved to Garvic (not actual slavery, but a form of it) and are now happy to be free. They beg forgiveness for the deaths of the crewmen they killed and ask to come with them on their ships. Shield grants them their pardon and makes them the ''Enterprise''-C's first MACO squadron. Meanwhile, both Shield and Young turn to Liin, whose body lies as if dead. This is puzzling to them, since maximum-kill setting would have vaporized anything. Shield discovers remains of a duranium plate on her chest: he wonders if she stole a piece of duranium and used it to absorb the entire blast. It apparently worked, since Young's tricorder reads Liin as still alive. Shield wonders why she did this, but he has no time to wonder. The ''Admonitor'' returns, beaming up the supplies, both crews, their captains and the new MACO squad. Shield, his crew and his new MACOs are then returned to the ''Enterprise''-C, which is reactivated and repaired. One hour later, they detect a ship approaching Titan. With the Enterprise-C only half-way through repairs, it is in no condition to fight. The two captains then take their ships out of the Sol system. Category:Star Trek: Conflict Episodes